Automobile tires are discarded when the tread is worn down such that the tires are suspected to hydroplane on wet highways. The remainder of the tire will continue to perform for years if said tire could receive new tread height. These billions of discarded tires have to be destroyed and replaced with new tires. New tread on the original tire is needed.
This inventor will build a tire that has extra tread depth and containing a removable filler moulded between the tread so that when the tread is worn down to within about {fraction (3/32)} inch the fillers may be removed and the tire now has tread height like at least new tread condition.
When tread is again worn down to about {fraction (3/32)} inch, a second filler may be removed and again the tire has tread height like at least new tread condition. The filler strips will have small protrusions pointing upward for grasping and removing the filler strips. Filler strips may run the circumference of the tire just under the tread cavity. Said strips may also run oblique or traverse to surface of tire but beneath tread cavity.
Also constructed is a tire that has tread cavities built downward of the surface of the tire and laterially displaced from the bases of the top tread cavities. These downward tread cavities only appear after the top tread cavities are almost worn out. Said cavities could be made to appear at any wear out height of original tread height by constructing the downward tread cavities at different distances from the surface of of the tire.